dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddie Ziegler
Madison "Maddie" Nicole Ziegler (born September 30, 2002) is a nine-year-old dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is the daughter of Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, and the older sister of Mackenzie Ziegler. Her parents are divorced, allegedly because dance got''' in the way of their marriage. Maddie takes more private lessons than the other girls, and is shown on the show as Abby's favorite. She is very confident in her abilities and claims that her strong points are in tap and lyrical dancing than any other style of dance. She was suggested to be on Broadway by a casting director who gave her mother his phone number if they were ever in New York. In the future, she hopes to be on Broadway as either a dancer or choreographer. Although she is mostly at the top of the pyramid, she was absent from the top for six weeks until reclaiming her spot in Episode Nine of Season Two. She was the first-ever dancer to be at the top of the Pyramid (in the first episode), and continued this streak for the next two episodes. Maddie did become frazzled in the Season Two finale because she did not win a Joffrey School of Ballet scholarship. Melissa took Maddie's phone away because of her attitude about not winning. Maddie ended up running off stage during her solo "In My Heart" because she said she forgot the solo, but some of the moms believe it was because Melissa and Abby put too much pressure on her. List of Solos Pre-Dance Moms Solos Musical Theater Genre Solos *Big Bow Wow Tap Genre Solos *Sunshine & Lollipops Lyrical Genre Solos *Somewhere Over the Rainbow Unknown Genre Solos *Rhythm in Your Nursery Rhymes Musical Theater Genre Solos Season Two *Jubilation (Star of The Show) Tap Genre Solos Season One *USO Show Lyrical Genre Solos Season One *Cry *Beautiful *Angel *Universe *Disappear *Manhattan Season Two *The Girl I Wanna Be *Every Little Step *I'm Already There *All Of My Life *In My Heart *Quiet Voices *Star of the Show *Mom, It'll Never Be The Same *I Can't Find The Words Jazz Genre Solos Season Two *Lights, Camera, Action! Ethnic Genre Solos Season Two *Maestro Man Lyrical Acrobatic Genre Solos Season Two *Reflections (Beautiful) Contemporary Genre Solos Season Two *Quiet Voices List of Duets Lyrical Genre Duets Season Two *Inside of Me (with Chloe Lukasiak) Lyrical Ballet Genre Duets Season One *Black Swan (with Chloe Lukasiak) List of Duet/Trios Pre-Dance Moms Trios Musical Theater Trios *Camille, Collete and Fifi (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) Jazz Genre Trios Season Two *Whatever I Want (with Nia Frazier and Chloe Lukasiak) Contemporary Genre Trios Season Two *Over and Over (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) *Somebody Told Me (with Chloe Lukasiak and Brooke Hyland) Musical Theater Genre Trios Season One *I Want It (Pin Up Dolls) Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak Season Two *Nothing More Annoying Than a Man (with Chloe Lukasiak and Kendall Vertes) *Les Divas (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) Awards Pre-Dance Moms *Big Bow Bow: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Sunshine & Lollipops: 2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America and 1st Overall at Onstage NY *Somewhere Over the Rainbow: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Rhythm in Your Nursery Rhymes: 1st Overall and Title at Dance Educators of America Season One *Cry: 1st and Title at Starquest, 1st at Onstage NY, and also performed at ALDC showcase *Universe: 1st and Title at Starpower Nationals (Orlando, FL) *Angel: 1st and Title at Starpower Nationals (Uncasville, CT) *Disappear: 2nd at iHollywood Nationals *USO Show: '3rd Overall and Title at Onstage NY and 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Manhattan: Title at Starbound Nationals *Beautiful:1st at Starpower Season Two *Jubilation (Star of the Show): 1st in Pre-Junior category and 3rd in Level II at Dance Troupes *Every Little Step: 1st at Hollywood Vibe *The Girl I Want to Be: 1st at Hollywood Vibe, 1st at Starbound *Snow White: 1st and 1st of the day at Rising Star *Reflections (Beautiful): 1st at Starpower *Lights, Camera, Action!: 3rd at Starbound *Maestro Man: 2nd runner-up at MA Dance *I'm Already There: 1st at Fire and Ice Elite *All of My Life: 1st at American Dance Alliance *In My Heart: Not placing at Starbound *Quiet Voices:1st at Energy Dance *In My Heart: 2nd Overall at Energy *I Can't Find The Words: 1st Overall at Starpower Trivia *Her favorite dances to perform are lyrical and tap. *Her favorite subject in school is math. *Her favorite colors are neon blue, pink, and purple. *When asked about Maddie's closest friend at Abby Lee Dance Company, Melissa responded that Brooke was.http://twitter.com/#!/dancemom1313/status/172810668196626432 *There is a room in her house called "The Store" that has all of her and Mackenzie's dance items. *Outside of dance, she and her sister take voice lessons. *She and the other girls met Nick Jonas at his Broadway show "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying." *Maddie danced to the song "Cry" by Alexx Calise at a competition in an episode, and later appeared in the official music video for the song.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjkG82EBFAE (official music video) Gianna, a choreographer at Abby's, co-choreographed the dance.Gianna Martello (see last paragraph) *Maddie and Mackenzie have iPhones, and all the girls received iPads for the second season of "Dance Moms." *Melissa said that she made Maddie and Mackenzie pay for their phones (and screen protectors). *Her mother used to work at Abby Lee Dance Company to pay off the cost for dance. *On Melissa's twitter, Melissa was chatting with a ''Dance Moms fan and the fan asked that she heard Maddie had a different name when she was born, and Melissa replied that Maddie's name was Taylor when she was born and changed her name to Maddie. *Melissa stated on Twitter that Maddie was not able to participate in the Joffrey Ballet Summer Camp Intensive. Gallery To view the gallery for Maddie Ziegler, click here. External Links *https://twitter.com/#!/maddieziegler *http://ziegler-girls.com/ References Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Females Category:Female Dancers Category:2002 births Category:Female Members Category:Ziegler Family Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Daughters of Melissa Ziegler Category:Maddie Ziegler Category:Birthdays in September Category:9 Year Olds Category:Dancers